


>Day 1 (July 20th)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week July day 1 (July 20th)</p><p>Prompt:<br/>Oikawa's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 1 (July 20th)

“There’s something I want to do,” Hajime says from his place on the floor of Oikawa’s room.

He was taking refuge from the summer heat in the artificial cool of the Oikawa family home under the guise of studying together. It wasn’t much of an excuse, the school year had only just started and their homework load was still pretty light, but it gave Hajime a good reason to spend the day with his boyfriend without his parents around. 

“What’s that Iwa-chan?” 

Hajime watched as Oikawa flipped onto his stomach on this bed so he could face him, crumbs from the milk bread he was eating all over the covers.

He cleared his throat and straightened up from where he had been slumped over the low table in the middle of the room.

“I want to suck your dick.”

The milk bread fell from Oikawa’s mouth and bounced from the bed to the floor, where it rolled away. Hajime would have laughed if it wasn’t for the way Oikawa was looking at him.

“ _Why?_ ” he eventually croaked out, catching Hajime off guard.

“What do you mean ‘why’? I like you and we’ve been dating for a while and I just wanted to know what it would be like.” He turned his face away from Oikawa’s stare. “I thought you might like it.”

“But what about you? That wouldn’t be good for you, would it?” Oikawa was biting at his bottom lip, a sure sign that he was overthinking things. Already.

Hajime let out a sigh as he crawled around the table and approached the bed, trying to ignore how his boyfriend flinched as he came closer and reached out to ruffle Oikawa’s hair.

“I want to, so of course it will feel good for me. It’s okay if you don’t want to though.” He kept his voice calm and low, regarding Oikawa with a small, lopsided smile when he leaned in to Hajime’s touch. 

Oikawa shook his head just a tiny bit. “It’s not that, I think I do want to but…” He licked his lips once. “I’m just nervous, I guess?”

“Well it’s not like I’ve done this before, so we can figure it out together?” Hajime asked.

“Yeah,” Oikawa replied. “Yeah that sounds good. Should I, do something?”

“We can just do what we usually do first. It would probably work better if you were actually, you know, hard.” They hadn’t even started yet and Hajime was already getting embarrassed.

But at least that had the desired effect of making Oikawa stop worrying at his lip and laugh instead. “You’re such a romantic, Iwa-chan.” 

Instead of dignifying that with a reply Hajime angled his head so he could press a kiss to Oikawa’s lips. He moved his hand to softly slide against Oikawa’s jaw and bring him closer. He let out a soft sigh against Hajime’s lips, as he so often did when they kissed, and Hajime took the opportunity to open his mouth a little and lick at the tender spot where Oikawa’s teeth had been just seconds earlier.

As Oikawa deepened their kiss Hajime thought about all the time he had known his best friend and hadn’t been kissing him. Something that seemed like a huge mistake on his part now, because every time his lips were on Oikawa’s he felt like he would never want to be anywhere else.

But then Oikawa pulled away and Hajime let out an involuntary whine in protest, causing Oikawa to flash him that award winning smile.

“Sorry, sorry. This angle kind of sucks, come up here with me?” he said in way of an explanation. 

Hajime got up from the floor and dropped himself onto the bed next to Oikawa. 

“Hi,” he said. Now properly face to face with his boyfriend.

“Hi,” Oikawa replied before diving back into their kiss, opening his mouth immediately as an invitation for Hajime’s tongue.

Hajime had some trouble thinking of himself as a good kisser, his experience limited to Oikawa, but the little sounds his boyfriend made while they made out did a great job of making him feel bolder as he carefully set out to explore as much of Oikawa’s mouth as he could with his tongue.

His tongue flicked against the roof of Oikawa’s mouth, causing him to start laughing. He pulls away to give Oikawa some room to breathe. 

“That tickles,” Oikawa says, still smiling.

Hajime used the little bit of room between them to grab a hold of Oikawa’s hips and flip them over so he was lying on top of him. The sudden movement made Oikawa yelp while Hajime ducked under his chin to kiss at his boyfriend’s neck, feeling an appreciative groan move up from Oikawa’s throat under his lips.

He lightly nipped at the underside of his jaw, soothing the sting with his tongue and moving down a little lower so he could properly suck at Oikawa’s neck. 

Personally, he thought leaving hickeys was embarrassing. But Oikawa _loved_ them. 

He loved the way they were difficult to hide even if you did try to cover them up. Loved to wear them out in the open and make people stare, even his most tenacious fangirls usually didn’t dare to comment on them though. He had told Hajime once that he thought of them of visual reminders that Hajime loved him. Hajime had had trouble looking him in the eye without turning red for a few days after that.

Knowing how much Oikawa enjoyed them made Hajime feel less guilty for marking his neck at least, and as he sucked another bruise into the tender flesh he thought that the way Oikawa moaned as he did it was a good motivator as well. 

He leaned back a little, surveying the damage he’d done. “Better?”

“Much.” Oikawa’s voice was hoarse already and he scraped his fingernails through the short hair at the back of Hajime’s neck to pull him down into another wet, sloppy kiss.

Oikawa nipped at Hajime’s bottom lip and this time it was his turn to moan. Unable to restrain himself he ground down against Oikawa’s hip as he did so.

“ _Iwa-chan_ ~” Oikawa dragged out the ridiculous nickname in a way that had no business being hot but made Hajime move again anyway.

One of Oikawa’s hands left his hair and gripped at his hip instead, slotting both of theirs together more efficiently so the next time Hajime ground into him he could feel Oikawa’s dick, harder than he’d expected, rub against his own.

They both let out loud groans at that, and Hajime was really glad that he had picked a day when Oikawa’s parents were out to do this. 

“Ah, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s breath came shallow and the way he looked up at Hajime almost made him come then and there. “You should stop. If you still want to… you know.”

Hajime blinked a few times, trying to figure out what possible reason there could be for him to _stop_ right now, before remembering. “Y-yeah, of course.” He sat up to create more space between them, causing him to look down at Oikawa.

Oikawa’s shirt was rumpled, riding up a little to show off a line of smooth skin above his jeans. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and Iwaizumi had to suppress the urge to lean down and listen to his heartbeat. Various bruises had already started to show, spanning the area between his collarbone and neck, the purple vivid against his skin. His lips were swollen and red from kissing, and every now and then his tongue would peek out to wet them. A lovely pink color covered his cheeks and accentuated his eyes. Pupils blown wide with lust and hooded eyelids. 

He was the most beautiful thing Hajime had ever seen. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” Oikawa’s voice shook him out of his reverie.

“Uhm,” And just like that he was back to being nervous about this whole idea, “I don’t know. Maybe get on the edge of the bed?”

“You’ll have to get up first.”

“Right. Sorry.” Hajime quickly crawled away from his boyfriend and stood in front of the bed while Oikawa scooted towards the edge to lean his long legs from it.

Hajime pressed a quick kiss to his lips while his hands settled on Oikawa’s waist, slowly moving lower until they ran into the band of his jeans. He moved his hands to the front, fingers at the button before looking at Oikawa again.

“Can I?”

“Please,” Oikawa replied and Hajime undid the button and pulled the zipper down. Oikawa sighed in relief when the restraint of rough denim was removed. Even from just the tiny V that he had opened up Hajime could see Oikawa’s dick outlined against his underwear, a wet spot at the head. 

Oikawa lifted his hips a little so Hajime could slide his jeans all the way down to his ankles before kicking them off. 

Hajime eyed the brace around Oikawa’s knee warily but decided to let it slide for now. He was set on doing this and if he brought it up now that would ruin everything. Instead he moved his gaze over Oikawa’s perfect thighs, strong from endless practice, to the point where they met. Silently thanking whatever god was in charge of making Oikawa decide against alien patterned underwear today.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Oikawa’s voice sounded small and when Hajime tore his eyes away from his legs he found that the blush creeping over Oikawa’s cheekbones had spread to his ears and neck.

“Sorry,” another kiss. “I just, I’ve wanted to do this for a long time and you’re amazing.”

“So dirty Iwa-chan!”

“Maybe,” Hajime replied as he sunk down to his knees between Oikawa’s legs and put his mouth against that beautiful thigh. 

A small, surprised shriek left Oikawa’s throat and Hajime could see him gripping the sheets next to him to have something to hold on to. He trailed soft kisses from the knee all the way to the edge of Oikawa’s boxers, massaging the other thigh as he went. 

Oikawa’s noises of protest gradually shifted into a low moan and from this close Hajime could actually see the dark, wet patch at the front of his underwear spreading.

“I don’t think I can hold on for very long if you keep teasing like that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbled.

All the research he’d done had suggested Hajime lead up to the thing with lots of foreplay, but faced with the actual thing now he couldn’t imagine how someone would last through that. If it had been him in Oikawa’s place he would have already come the moment Oikawa took of his pants.

“Then I’ll…” He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Oikawa’s boxers as a silent question. The reply came in the form of Oikawa raising his hips to make the job easier for Hajime. 

When his underwear was off Hajime finally got a good look at Oikawa’s dick, right in front of his face. They’d seen each other naked before. Growing up together and sharing locker rooms kind of made it impossible not to, but none of that could have prepared that for the sight in front of him now. 

It was smaller than his own, Hajime decided after looking at it for a while, but prettier. Flushed in the same manner as Oikawa’s face and _wet_. Not that Hajime could blame him for that, he could feel his own dick dripping precum at the sight alone. 

“Iwa-chan, I’m gonna change my mind if you keep looking at it like that,” Oikawa said, voice muffled by the hands he was hiding his face behind. 

Hajime reached up to pry them away so he could see his boyfriend, linking their fingers together. He pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s knuckles.

“Love you.”

“That’s not very convincing in your current position,” Oikawa breathed. “I love you too.”

Hajime leaned forward, one hand on Oikawa’s thigh to make some more room for himself, the other still linked with Oikawa’s, and pressed an awkward kiss to the shaft.

It didn’t seem to taste very different from the rest of Oikawa’s skin. A little salty from sweat maybe, but he’d kissed Oikawa after practises, he could deal with sweat. Emboldened by finding out that dicks apparently didn’t taste disgusting and the way Oikawa was crushing his fingers in his grip as he seemed to do his very best to not buck up his hips against Hajime’s face he licked a broad stripe from the base of the shaft to the head.

From his vantage point between his legs he could just see Oikawa throw his head back and groan towards the ceiling. 

“ _Please, Iwa-chan_!”

Hajime scraped his throat. “I’m getting to it. Just, uhm, give me a heads up when you’re about to come? I don’t think I’m ready to swallow on my first try.”

Oikawa nodded his head a few times in reply and that’s all the confirmation Hajime needed to lean over and put his lips fully around the head. Oikawa’s hips twitched against him and he spread the fingers on the hand he had on his thigh a little more so strengthen the grip he had on them, trying to keep Oikawa in place while he experimentally moved his mouth down a few centimeters. 

Though Oikawa’s dick might be smaller than his own it sure didn’t feel like that when he had it in his mouth. The head lay heavy on his tongue, precum still dripping and collecting in the sides of his mouth, and he had to do his very best to keep his teeth from scraping the shaft as he moved. 

He moved his tongue within the limited amount of space he had left over in his mouth to lick at every single part he could reach, getting it even wetter than it was before and making it slide in and out easier. He kept his bobs shallow, still trying to get a feel for what he was doing as well as giving Oikawa a chance to get used to what was happening without making him come down Hajime’s throat in seconds.

Oikawa’s moans were muffled and when Hajime angled his face a little so he could look up he saw Oikawa biting down on his own shoulder. He rubbed his thumb over Oikawa’s knuckles to get his attention, popping off when that didn’t work.

Oikawa whined in protest but it did make him look down at Hajime.

“Let me hear you.” Hajime found his voice a little rougher than expected, but even that seemed to have an effect on Oikawa.

“F-fuck, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice turned out to be equally rough and the sound of it travelled down his torso and straight to his own dick, making him groan in response. “You look so good like this.”

Hajime removed the hand he had on Oikawa’s thigh, trusting him now to keep himself in place, and dropped it to the front of his own jeans instead. Clumsily undoing the button and dragging down the zipper. Shoving his hand down his underwear at the same time he sunk his mouth back down over Oikawa’s dick.

This time it was his turn to groan, the sound reverberating around Oikawa’s dick, making it jump in his mouth.

Hajime let go with the hand still holding Oikawa’s and instead gripped his wrist, guiding Oikawa’s hand until it lay on his head. He could feel Oikawa trying desperately to get a good grip on his hair, a little less care in the way he scraped his fingernails against Hajime’s scalp than usual. 

His now free hand came up to wrap around the base of Oikawa’s dick, covering whatever his mouth could not, and he started to bob earnestly. An endless stream of “Iwa-chan” and “Yes” and “Fuck” left Oikawa’s mouth and Hajime made a mental note to make fun of him for not even being able to shut up in bed later. Or he would if it wasn’t so inexplicably hot. 

As it was, Oikawa’s litany of curse words and his name just made him move up and down his dick faster, his hand working himself over in synch with the movements of his mouth. It wasn’t the most elegant way to get himself off but it proved to be highly effective as he could feel his orgasm building. 

Suddenly the hand that had been in his hair seconds earlier was pushing at his face, desperate to get him off. Hajime complied, letting Oikawa slip out of his mouth, and started moving the hand he had kept on the base of Oikawa’s shaft in quick pumps. It only took three jerks before Oikawa was coming on his own stomach as well as Hajime’s face. A single drawn out, broken “Hajime” enough to push Hajime over the edge as well as he came hard in his pants. 

It took him a minute to calm down and regain the ability to focus his vision. He could feel Oikawa’s come sliding down his cheek and dripping off his jaw. At least the stuff hadn’t gotten into his eyes. Curious, he poked out his tongue and licked at a glob on his chin. 

“You taste kind of gross,” he said, only to find that Oikawa wasn’t listening to him at all. He had fallen completely back on the bed, every bone in his body turned to jelly. 

Hajime rose from his knees, only now noticing how stiff they were, and dropped himself on the bed next to Oikawa once more. 

“Hi again.”

“Hi again.” Oikawa’s smile was infectious and he could feel his own face moving to accommodate a huge grin. 

“So, that was good then?” he asked. 

Oikawa snorted. “I think that might have been one of the best ideas you’ve ever had.”

“Glad you liked it.”

Oikawa leaned forward, and without any hint of disgust in his face planted a kiss on Hajime’s come-splattered cheek.

“I really do love you, you know?”

“Yeah, so do I,” Hajime replied and closed his eyes, enjoying the afterglow and being here with his best friend and boyfriend next to him, their hands finding each other again as they just lay there for a minute. Before Hajime remembered something very important.

“Do you have a tissue or something?”

**Author's Note:**

> lol happy birthday dude


End file.
